


Rain

by norwegian_galaxies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (?), And Norway, Angst, Dissolving of Countries, I cried while writing this, Idk if this counts as angst but oh well, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poor Denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: It's been a year since Norway dissolved, and Denmark still hasn't found a way to cope with his feelings about that.





	Rain

Denmark was alone.

  
He stared at the wall, his usually bright blue eyes dull.

  
It had been exactly a year since the last time he had seen Norway.

  
Norway didn't exist anymore. They had explained it simply to him. He was gone, and he was never coming back.

  
A year later, and Denmark still hadn't gotten over it.

  
He sighed and tapped his pencil against the notebook that was on the mattress in front of him. Finland had been trying to get him to log his thoughts in it every day, but he forgot about it often. He opened the notebook to the first page, which was written the first day after Norway dissolved.

  
Not much was written on the page. A few scribbles dotted the page here and there, but other than that, there was really nothing.

  
Denmark sighed and closed the notebook.

  
The other Nordics had moved on. Or at least, they seemed like they had. Sweden seemed indifferent to every situation, unless it involved his "wife". Finland was focusing on taking care of Sealand, and keeping everyone in the house happy. Iceland was hanging out with Hong Kong a little more. Denmark thought that at least Norway's little brother would care, but he didn't seem to care much.

  
Denmark swore he was going to go insane if everyone kept acting like everything was normal. Like it was _normal_ to not have Norway around, like it was _normal_ that Iceland didn't have a brother, like it was _normal_ that the Nordic Five didn't exist anymore, and was now just a measly _four_.

  
Like it was _normal_ that nobody cared about Denmark.

  
"Denmark!" Finland said from the doorway, smiling. "Is everything okay?"

  
"Sure."

  
Finland cocked his head and frowned. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like you're okay!"

  
Denmark forced a smile. "I'm fine, Finny, I just miss Norge."

  
"Oh..." The other country said, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry."

  
"It's fine. Everything's fine." Denmark stared down at the notebook, the design on the cover starting to blur.

  
"Should I go?" Finland asked.

  
Denmark shrugged. In reality, he cared a lot more than that. He wanted to be able to talk to his friends about how he felt, but Sweden probably wouldn't listen to half of what he said, and Iceland _definitely_ wouldn't listen to _any_ of what he said. Finland would listen, but wouldn't understand. And so that's why his next sentence was,"I don't care."

  
Quiet, retreating footsteps announced that Finland had left him, and he stood up and closed the door, sighing.

  
A tear slid down his face.

  
He didn't like crying. He knew he was supposed to be one of the world's happiest countries, but that title was starting to leave a foul taste on his tongue whenever he used it. How was he supposed to be happy if the only country he had ever been in love with was...well, dead? Gone forever, and never, ever coming back?

  
Outside, it started raining.


End file.
